Key To My Heart
by SakuraDrops994
Summary: Needing some time away from their kids Aqua and Sora (those are actual characters and their names are only coincidental), Jordan and Nita take a trip to Beast's Castle. They have an enchanting night of dancing and looking out at the stars, and everything seems so perfect…Until their time is cut short when the Heartless appear, leaving them with no choice but to fight them off.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="center""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Key To My Heart"br /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;""span style="font-size: 12pt;"Close your eyes. And no peeking."br /br /That's what Jordan told me to do. We decided that we both needed some time away from Aqua and Sora. So, we went ahead and called the babysitter, Olette. When she finally arrived at our house, she assured that Aqua and Sora would be under constant supervision, which we were very happy to hear. Jordan and I left our home of Twilight Town, and boarded the gummi ship, and prepared to take flight. br /br /With my eyes closed I said, br /br /"We're going where I think we're going, aren't we?"br /br /"Well, that depends. Where do you think we're going?" Jordan replied. br /br /"Umm…Are we going to Beast's Castle?" I said blushing. br /br /"You'll see when we get there, but for now…Close your eyes. And no peeking."br /br /A few minutes passed, and the gummi ship landed at our destination. Jordan helped me out of the ship, but I still didn't know where we were. We walked further in and he led me into a room, handing me an article of /br /"Hey, if I keep my eyes closed can you…help me put this on?"br /br /"This is not something I know how to put on," Jordan responded. br /br /"O-oh, well…In that case I might have to open my eyes for a bit," I said. br /br /"Well at least let me try," Jordan said. br /br /"Okay sweetheart, just guide me through it," I said, raising my arms /br /He gently lowered the article of clothing over my head, and I could hear him patting the clothing, and then I realized that it was a dress. The dress felt all too familiar to me, as if I had worn it before. br /br /"Can I open my eyes now?" I said, feeling myself blushing profusely. br /br /"Just a sec, love," Jordan /br /Next, he very carefully placed something around my /br /"Okay, open your eyes."br /br /I took my hands away from my face, and opened my eyes. I gasped, very surprised. The scenery was just the same as it was during our first visit here. The surprise he had for me was going to Beast's Castle. br /br /"Welcome back to the ballroom," Jordan said smiling. br /br /Jordan continued, blushing immensely as he talked. br /br /"So…What do you think of your new dress and necklace? And what do you think of my new suit?"br /br /I answered back, smiling, br /br /"I absolutely love the dress and necklace, very much. And I love your new suit, too. Being here brings back so many lovely memories."br /br /"Does it?" Jordan asked. br /br /First he bowed, and then I curtsied. He pulled me very close towards him, and snapped his fingers, then "Thinking Out Loud" began to play. Both of us were very red from all the blushing we were doing. Jordan laced his fingers into mine, and we began to /br /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"We danced throughout the whole night, having an amazingly perfect /br /Or so, I /br /After we danced, we went outside and sat on the balcony. The moon was very bright, almost like a spotlight shining down on us, as it illuminated the night sky. br /br /"It's so beautiful," I said laying my head on his shoulder. br /br /"It is, but, it's not as nearly as beautiful as you," Jordan said, /br /I blushed so much that it felt like my face was on fire. I put my hands up to my face and made a tiny squeal. I looked very lovingly into his eyes, and opened my mouth and began to say, br /br /"Jordan, I lov—," but I was interrupted by a large, booming, powerful roar. Startled by the roar, I started over and said something completely different. br /br /"That's definitely Beast," I said anxiously. br /br /"One date without Heartless, that's all I ask," Jordan said as he summoned his keyblade. br /br /I also summoned my keyblade and we quickly ran into the direction of Beast's roar. br /br /"Should I change first? I'm in a ball gown and you're in a new suit…"br /br /"…Nah, you're good, Nita. We're both good, and we don't have time to change," Jordan said, reassuring me. br /br /"Good point…And I can still kick some Heartless ass—in a dress," I said, laughing. br /br /"Now that's something I really wanna see," Jordan said, /br /As we continued to run in the direction of Beast's roar, we found ourselves in the West Wing of the castle. It seemed very quiet at first, but we continued to remain on guard. All around us was dust and debris, for this was the part of the castle that wasn't well maintained as the rest of the castle. We scanned the area, and didn't see anything suspicious, but then we noticed there were statues in the West Wing that looked very odd and out of place. As I walked past one of the statues, it came alive from its statue form and began to attack!br /br /"Nita! It's a Gargoyle Knight—look out!" Jordan /br /I acted swiftly and turned around, bashing the Gargoyle Knight with my keyblade. The fighting didn't stop there, in fact even more Gargoyle Knights came alive after that. And to add onto our troubles, Neo Shadows quickly emerged from the floor and surrounded us. br /br /"What the heck!? Where are these Heartless coming from!?" I said in an aggravated tone. br /br /"Ugh, just the sight of these things piss me off!" Jordan said very /br /It seemed like the Heartless would never stop coming, it was like a never ending spawn of Heartless. We continued attacking the Heartless with all our strength, but I eventually grew tired of the endless fighting. I decided to try a new tactic, and use magic to our advantage. br /br /"I'm sick of all you Heartless! It's time to end this!" I shouted. br /br /I began to cast Graviga, a powerful magic spell that crushes enemies into the ground. When all of the Heartless smashed into the ground, I also casted the spell Magnet to draw the Heartless in. I would soon realize that casting those two spells was going to be something I regretted, for I was not prepared for what happened /br /As I casted the spells, it caused Jordan to miss the Gargoyle Knight he was attacking, and he also was pulled in by the Magnet spell. He fell directly on my keyblade, and gasped as it pierced his chest. br /br /"Jordan!" I gasped and acted quickly casting the strongest healing spell, Curaga, but it was too late. br /br /"I-I don't think that's gonna work this time," Jordan said faintly, watching his heart float freely from his /br /His body started to fade and he began to chuckle, saying, br /br /"So, this is how it ends."br /br /I began to cry, watching his body fade. br /br /"No! It won't end like this! I'll find a way to save you!" br /br /"Nita, it's too late. Just tell the kids I died fighting something big…at least don't let them know I died because I slipped," Jordan insisted. br /br /"Jordan, you aren't going to fade…because I love you very much and I will know you when I see you, you /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" come back to me."br /He chuckled again, "We'll see."br /br /"You make it hard to cry, chuckling like that," I said. br /br /"Good, I don't want you to cry," Jordan said. br /br /I stopped crying and kissed him, then hugged him as tightly as I could. br /br /"You will come back, sweetheart, and I know it."br /br /Jordan continued to chuckle, then let a tear slip, saying, br /br /"I wonder…"br /br /"Hmm?" I said, gently wiping away the tear from his face. br /br /"I wonder…what kind of Heartless I'll be," Jordan said as he began to /br /I hugged Jordan again very tightly and said, br /br /"No matter what kind of Heartless you become, I'm going to know it's you."br /br /Jordan continued to cry and said softly, br /br /"I don't want to die."br /br /"Jordan, look at me." br /br /With tears filled in his eyes, he looked up at me. br /br /"You will never die, because I love you with a strong passion and I will never forget you," I said, gently caressing his face. br /br /"Nita, your dress."br /br /"What about my dress," I answered confused. br /br /"You got blood on your dress," Jordan said, pointing to the /br /I looked down at my dress and saw the blood, and then gasped. I put my hand over my mouth, refusing to cry. br /br /"Dry clean only," Jordan said /br /"Even at a time like this you can still make me giggle," I said smiling slightly. br /br /"I don't really want you to giggle while I'm dying, but giggling is better than crying," Jordan /br /I stopped giggling, and I looked deep into his eyes, then kissed him again and said, br /br /"I love you, Jordan. I love you so much."br /br /"Nita," Jordan started. br /br /"Yes, Jordan?"br /br /"I love you," Jordan said with his last dying /br /Jordan completely faded away, and as I watched, tears began streaming down my face as I answered back, br /br /"I love you, too."br /br /At this point, I was in this world alone. The Heartless showed no sympathy for me. These creatures of darkness, Heartless, were those who lacked hearts. They were going to claim me as their next target, being attracted by the fast beating of my heart. I may have been alone, but I managed to fight off all the Heartless, and they quickly dispersed and retreated. I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath and put my hand over my heart, clutching my keyblade in my other hand. br /br /"Jordan…I did it."br /br /I sniffled a bit and walked back to the ballroom to change back into my clothes. br /br /"I know you would have loved to see that, but I'll tell you all about it when you come back to me."br /br /"Hello? Is someone there?" A voiced /br /This voice belonged to Belle. She must have heard me fighting the Heartless from earlier. I turned around, trying not to show the sadness I was feeling from my loss. br /br /"Hello, Belle. It's just me, Nita." I said as calmly as I could. br /br /"Oh, it's been a while since I've seen you and Jor—," she stopped when she noticed that Jordan was not alongside /br /Belle could still see it. From the look in my eyes, she knew that I just went through something heartbreaking. She hugged me, and trying to comfort me said, br /br /"You may feel lonely, but just know that even in darkness, light always finds a way to shine through. Jordan is in darkness, but he's waiting for you to call out to him again, because you are his light."br /br /I felt a tear fall down my cheek as Belle said this to me. How exactly did she know everything that happened? Was it because she was a "Princess of Heart"? I did ask myself this question, but I was far too happy to have that said to me, that I was Jordan's light. I hugged Belle back and said, br /br /"Thank you, Belle. That's something I really needed to hear."br /br /"You're welcome, Nita. Jordan will come back to you, I promise," Belle said, still hugging me. br /br /"I know he will, thank you for saying that, too. Although now, I must be getting home. Aqua and Sora are waiting for us—I mean—," I began to hesitate. br /br /"I understand," Belle said in a gentle /br /I got back onto the gummi ship, still feeling a bit sad, but I continued to remain hopeful. As I navigated the ship back home to Twilight Town, I turned on the radio, trying to block out the silence. It didn't take that long, and before I knew it, I was already home. As I walked out of the gummi ship, I saw Aqua and Sora running towards me from the house. They were so ecstatic to see me again, and rushed over to hug me. I hugged them back tightly, and smiled at them, but I didn't know how I was going to tell them what happened to their father. I knew that Jordan was going to come back, but how long would this wait be? I wasn't sure when he would come back, but I waited patiently, and kept my light burning strong. He /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" come back home, and I /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" see him /br /span/p 


End file.
